Jurrasic Past
by ILuvMJF23
Summary: Marty is an idiot, Doc is still Doc, and they end up in the Jurrasic period. I'm NOT copying Jamie McFly's Twisted Edition story. They meet Peter Parker (Spiderman) and M.J. there. How they got there, nobody knows. The untold pre-2015 story!
1. Problems With the DeLorean!

Before Doc and Marty went to 2015...  
they went somewhere else.  
But, that story remains untold..  
.until now...  
  
(suspenseful music)  
  
Marty opens his garage door. He sees a big, black Toyota. Jennifer walks up the driveway, trips, and stands up again.  
  
"Hey Mister, how about a ride?"  
  
"My name isn't mister." Marty replied.  
  
"Oh darn! I gotta do it again!" Jennifer cried. Marty rolled his eyes.  
  
Jennifer walked back down the driveway, tripped again, and walked over to Mary.  
  
"Darn rock." She muttered. "Hey Marty, how about a ride?"  
  
"Jennifer!" Marty says dramatically. Marty grabs Jennifer and looks at her lovingly. "You're a sight for sore eyes." Marty said.  
  
"Marty, you're acting like you haven't seen me in a week." Jennifer said, darting her eyes towards the camera.  
  
"I haven't." Marty whispers. A hand appears out of the bushes, and grabs Marty.  
  
"Marty?" Jennifer looked around. "Where'd you go?" She giggled. "I'll just have to wait here. He'll come back." Jennifer does a tap dance to pass the time. Meanwhile, Marty is crouching behind the bushes with his best friend in time, Doc Brown.  
  
"Marty! You gotta come back with me!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Back to the future!"  
  
"Really? Again? But I just got here. I was going to take the truck for a spin."  
  
"You have to help me with the DeLorean!"  
  
"What happened?" Marty asked, concerned.  
  
"Well, I know this is my cue to come in and say you gotta come back with me."  
  
"Where?" Marty said excitedly.  
  
"Back to the future! Then, I go to 2015 and we see the flying cars, and we go back to 1955, and you see your mom she's so big and that's the movie."  
  
"We really go to 2015?" Marty says!  
  
"Michael, calm down. It's just a movie."  
  
"Who's Michael?"  
  
"You are. You're Michael J. Fox!"  
  
"No sir, I'm Marty McFly."  
  
"No you're not." Doc said. "You're Michael J. Fox and I'm Christopher Lloyd."  
  
"No. Michael J. Fox is that guy that looks just like me and is on Family Ties. You're Doc Brown. Not the guy on Taxi."  
  
"No! Oh, fine! We'll stay in character I guess." Doc said. "Anyway, I need help with the DeLorean. It doesn't seem to be working."  
  
"Ok! Let's go to your garage and fix it!"  
  
"No. We have to sneak into the Universal Garage. We have to sneak past the guards. Besides, Bob Gale and Robert Zemeicks are on a coffee break. Elizabeth is busy tap dancing."  
  
"Huh? Well, you're the doc, doc." Marty said.  
  
"Right. Let's go!" They go off the set of Marty's backyard and head towards the Universal Garage. They snuck past bodyguards, cast and crew, even Steven Spielberg. When they were right in front of the garage Steven Spielberg appeared with a Gremlin doll and E.T. doll.  
  
"Hello, Gizmo. Hello E.T." He said in a singsong voice. "Maybe I should make puppets! I'm going right to that!" Steven ran off to make puppets of his Gremlin and E.T. dolls. "Do you think we should help?" Marty asked.  
  
"No, Michael-I mean Marty. We have to go to the DeLorean!"  
  
"I don't understand why you couldn't have just gone to you're garage, doc?" Marty asked.  
  
"Marty you don't understand." Doc sighed. Doc unlocked the door to the garage. Marty and Doc walked into the garage. The DeLorean gleamed under the hot lights. It was pretty.  
  
"Pretty car." Marty muttered. Doc tiptoed up to the car. Hopefully, the mechanic wasn't in the room. Doc slowly opened the door until he heard a crash. 


	2. The Land Where Dinosaurs Roam

"Great Scott!" Doc whispered.  
  
"This wasn't in the script." Marty muttered. Doc grabbed Marty and they hid behind the mess of car parts. "Eww! Doc, this is greasy!" Marty said in disgust.  
  
"Michael, please stay in character!" Doc whispered.  
  
"Who's Michael?"  
  
"You are. You're Michael J. Fox"  
  
"No, sir. I'm Marty McFly."  
  
"We've already been through this." Doc said. Whoever was in the Universal Garage finally left. Doc tiptoed up to the DeLorean.  
  
"Bright lights." Marty said.  
  
"The gas doesn't work." Doc reported. "I didn't want to tell Bob because...you know how nasty and mad he gets when there's a problem."  
  
"Bob who?" Marty said questionably.  
  
"You know!" Doc said. Doc sighed and stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
"Maybe it only works when there's two people in it." Marty climbed into the car. "Try it now, Doc." Doc stepped on the gas pedal.  
  
"It works!" The DeLorean busted out of the garage.  
  
"Weeeee!" Marty laughed. "Hey, the time circuits are on!" Doc gasped and looked at the time circuits. It read  
  
April 15, 0000 2:15 P.M.  
  
"Oh no! We got to stop this!" Doc put his floor on the brake, but it didn't work. "Oh nooooo!" Doc screamed. "I thought this was a prop!" He screamed again.  
  
"Weeee" Marty laughed. With a flash of light, and three sonic booms, they were back in time. The DeLorean speeded across the rugged land where the dinosaurs roamed. Dinosaurs were all around them. The DeLorean finally stopped just before hitting a tree. Marty and Doc climbed out.  
  
"Where are we? When are we?"  
  
"April 15, 0000. Wednesday to be precise"  
  
"I thought it was October 15, 2015."  
  
"No. I told you that where we're going we don't need roads."  
  
"We don't. Yay! Pretty dog." Marty pet the dinosaur.  
  
"Don't touch anything, don't look at anyone, and don't interact with anyone." Doc said.  
  
"The future. I gotta see this."  
  
"We're not in the future."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." Doc said.  
  
Together, they walked into the horizon, slowly but surely preparing themselves for the adventure they were about to embark......  
  
Marty tripped. 


End file.
